danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Хиёко Сайондзи
|-| Дизайн = Официальный дизайн Concept Art Hiyoko Saionji.png|Дизайн Хиёко в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Дизайн Хиёко в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Pre-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saionji's official design.png|Дизайн Хиёко в Сторона: Отчаяние (До скачка роста). Post-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saonji's official design.png|Дизайн Хиёко в Сторона: Отчаяние (После скачка роста). Saionji's puberty design.png|Дизайн повзрослевшей Хиёко. Бета Дизайн Saionji beta.jpg|Бета дизайн Хиёко. Early Saionji.png|Ранний дизайн Хиёко. Pre-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saionji's beta design.png|Бета дизайн Хиёко в Danganronpa 3 (До скачка роста). Post-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saonji's beta design.png|Бета дизайн Хиёко в Danganronpa 3 (После скачка роста). |-| D3 = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro Saionji.gif|Представление Хиёко. Опенинг Side despair opening 1.png|Хиёко, Ибуки Миода и Махиру Коидзуми в опенинге. Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Хиёко, Ибуки и Махиру в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Hiyoko introduction.png|Представление Хиёко. Hiyoko's introdcution.jpg|Хиёко отвращена тем, что Микан Цумики опять падает в стыдливую позу. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Хиёко и другие смотрят на Сонию и Кадзуичи Соду с расстояния. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Хиёко и другие посещают Зверинец. Class 77th.jpg|Хиёко в классе. Saionji tired.jpg|Хиёко не хочет убирать класс. Эпизод 02 Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Хиёко смеется, видя, что ее план сработал. Hanamura's effect.jpg|Хиёко рада видеть Тэрутэру Ханамуру под эффектом афродизиака. Nanami's story.jpg|Хиёко слушает историю Чиаки Нанами о ее любимой игре. Эпизод 05 Hiyoko Saiyonji Older.jpg|Хиёко после скачка роста. Chisa older Hiyoko.png|Хиёко встречается с Чисой. Эпизод 06 New classroom.jpg|Хиёко говорит, что она ненавидит Нагито. Эпизод 07 Saionji celebrating Komaeda's death.jpg|Хиёко празднует годовщину "смерти" Нагито. Эпизод 08 Komaeda noticed Saionji.jpg|Хиёко недовольна возвращением Нагито. Эпизод 10 Hiyoko crying.PNG|Хиёко плачет и просит прекратить смотреть на казнь Чиаки Нанами. Class 77 Despair.png|Хиёко и ее одноклассники впадают в отчаяние. Эпизод 11 Despaired Saionji.JPG|Хиёко говорит, что будет распространять "радость" по миру ее танцами. Knowing their plan.JPG|Хиёко говорит Чисе, что ей не нужно повторять их план. Эндинг DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Выступление. DR 3 Despair ED (9).png|Ярмарка. danganronpa.jpg|Рождество. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Пикник. DR3 Despair ED (11).png|Прогулка в парке. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Посещение храма. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 1 RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Hiyoko Ibuki despair.png|Хиёко как член Абсолютного Отчаяния. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда How Saionji says thank you.png|Хиёко благодарит Микан за ее спасение. Class 77-B.jpg|Хиёко и ее одноклассники перед Рётой Митараем. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Хиёко и ее одноклассники приглашают Рёту присоединиться к ним. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Класс 77-В притворяются виновными в событиях Финальной Убийственной Игры. |-| D2 = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Пролог Danganronpa_2_Hiyoko_Saionji_True_Intro_English.png|Хиёко в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Hiyoko_Saionji_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Хиёко в японском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Hiyoko_Saionji_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Хиёко в английском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Hiyoko_Saionji_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Хиёко в японском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Hiyoko_Saionji_Talent_Intro_English.png|Представление Хиёко. Danganronpa_2_Hiyoko_Saionji_Talent_Intro_Japanese.png|Представление Хиёко. First Met.jpg|В таинственной классной комнате. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало "убийственной игры". Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Prologue).png|Выжившие студенты. (Пролог) Глава 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|Девочки вместе готовят. 50 (2).jpg|Хиёко на вечеринке Бякуи Тогами. 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (Глава 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 1) Глава 2 B0042375 5061398f6dddb.jpg|Скрытая сцена, где Хаджимэ Хината подглядывает, как Махиру Коидзуми и Хиёко вместе принимают ванну. Event 72.png|Жизнь перед отчаянием в Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Event 65 (1).png|Кадзуичи Сода смотрит на Хиёко, убегающую из пляжного домика. Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (Глава 2) 296551.jpg|Преступник обманывает Хиёко. Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 2 (End)2.png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 2) Глава 3 B0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Импровизированная группа Ибуки Миоды. Danganronpa 2 CG - Sonia Nevermind with Hiyoko Saionji struggling with her outfit.png|Хиёко пытается надеть свой наряд. Sionji finds Tsumiki preparing a murder scene.jpg|Хиёко становится свидетельницей убийства Ибуки. Sionji about to be killed.jpg|Хиёко перед смертью. Ibukihiyokodeath.png|Тела Ибуки и Хиёко обнаружены. Saionji corpse.jpg|Труп Хиёко. Danganronpa 2 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 3) (1).png|Файл Монокумы Глава 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|Изображение перед последним судом. Saionji Newspaper.jpg|Газета, показывающая настоящее состояние Хиёко. Профильная карточка Saionji report card.png|Страница 1. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Страница 1. (Мертва) Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Страница 2. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Страница 3. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Страница 4. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Страница 5. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Страница 6. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Навык. Прочее Danganronpa 2 - Lodge - Hiyoko Saionji.png|Комната Хиёко. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do6_1280.png|Нижнее бельё Хиёко. Danganronpa 2 Pixel Graphic Banner.png|Пиксельный Графический Баннер. |-| Другие игры= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Ultimate Talent Development Plan Набор карт Хиёко (Ultimate Death Card Machine) из бонусного режима Danganronpa V3, Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Hiyoko Saionji N ENG.png|Редкость N. (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Hiyoko Saionji S ENG.png|Редкость S. (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Hiyoko Saionji U ENG.png|Редкость U. (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Hiyoko Saionji N JPN.png|Редкость N. (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Hiyoko Saionji S JPN.png|Редкость S. (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Hiyoko Saionji U JPN.png|Редкость U. (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Hiyoko Saionji N FR.png|Редкость N. (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Hiyoko Saionji S FR.png|Редкость S. (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Hiyoko Saionji U FR.png|Редкость U. (Французская) |-| Манга= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Hiyoko in manga.jpg|Хиёко приглашает Хаджимэ давить муравьёв. Hiyoko being grossed out by Teruteru.png|Хиёко отвращена Терутеру Ханамурой. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция на объявление Монокумы, который говорит им убивать друг друга. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Хиёко шокирована смертью Усами. |-| Новеллы= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Хиёко в Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Hiyokostage.jpg|Костюм Хиёко (Аюми Мицукоши). Stagehiyoko.jpg|Раздосадованная Хиёко. Mahiruhiyoko.jpg|Хиёко и Махиру. Stagegroup2.jpg|Хиёко с Махиру, Микан Цумики и Ибуки. Mikanhiyoko.jpg|Хиёко и Микан. Mikanhiyoko2.jpg|Хиёко раздражена из-за Микан. Mahiruhiyoko2.jpg|Хиёко и Махиру. Mahiruhiyoko3.jpg|Хиёко и Махиру. Mahiruhiyoko4.jpg|Хиёко и Махиру. Mahiruhiyoko5.jpg|Хиёко и Махиру. |-| Официальный арт= Danganronpa 2 hiyoko.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|Обложка артбука Danganronpa 2. Danganronpa 3 Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт Отчаяния в Danganronpa 3 DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 3.jpg|Хиёко на обложке тома 3 Сторона: Отчаяние. |-| Официальные страницы= Hiyoko Saionji on the official site.png|Хиёко на официальном сайте Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Saionji.png|Хиёко на официальном английском сайте. HiyokoDangan3.png|Профиль Хиёко на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Gallery:Hiyoko Saionji Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Хиёко Сайондзи